You Are Loved
by Stylexo
Summary: Butters is living a rough life. Nobody seems to care for him, or so he thinks. Everything changes once he gets a note in his locker only to have pleasing results. Valentine's Day Bunny one-shot.


**Happy Valentine's Day! So here is my gift to you! I used the pairing Bunny, and they're in high school. I hope it's okay. ^^'**

**Warning: Mentions rape, violence, etc. **

**I don't own South Park. Rights go to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. :3**

* * *

_I was laying on the ground when I opened my eyes. It was quiet, except for the fact there were tiny gusts of wind causing the leaves on trees to rustle. Birds chirped and sang boldly. I shut my eyes for a second then blinked them several times. I felt tired, unable to wake myself completely. My eyes felt dreary, wanting to be shut so I could sleep more, but I wouldn't allow myself to go to sleep. I jolted up and looked around. I sat surrounded by trees, as if I were in some forest. I forced myself to stand up, brushing the dirt off my clothing. I started walking around looking for an exit. I looked up to see the sunlight shining through the trees. Looking forward, a purple butterfly flapped its wings as it flew by, surely looking for nectar. Taking in every wonderful sight nature had to offer, I came across a small stream that I easily leaped over, finding little tadpoles swimming about. I smiled and continued my journey through the forest, eventually finding a wide open field. The field was full of yellow daisies. The wind's speed made them sway gracefully as if they were all little ballerinas or something. I had never had such a happy experience, and I wished for it stay like this forever._

I immediately sat up at the sound of my alarm going off. It was only a dream. A beautiful dream that I didn't want to wake up from. I turned the lamp on that was resting on my bedside table. I punched the off button on my alarm and pushed the covers off. I looked up at the calendar on my wall. Thank God it was Friday. Meaning, thank God this was the last day of Hell for a couple of days. I suppose I didn't mention that I absolutely hated school, did I? Well.. I hate that place more than anything, even my own home where I'm constantly in trouble for the stupidest things. My parents never abused me or anything though.. They've shown that they truly love me before, even though they can be strict. I'd much rather be here locked up in my own room for being grounded than going to school.

School. The place where I'm constantly being bullied, tortured, made fun of, picked on... you name it... The other students hate me.. well.. it feels like they do. Most ignore me, but there's a few that bully me. So you have that fatass Cartman, I don't mean to call him names or anything, but really.. he is a fatass.. no.. a fatass and an asshole. If that's possible to be both. Then you have that Trent Boyett kid. Yeah.. he came back after being in Juvenile Hall for his second time. He got over what Cartman and the others did, but he uses me as his punching bag, taking all his anger out on me. I also would like to mention that those 6th graders that always bugged us, are Seniors now. They eventually left everyone alone.. except me. I'm pretty sure that most of them are gay, because they sexually harass me. They touch me in places where I don't wanna be touched.. at least.. not by them. They once dragged me into the boys' locker room and made me strip my clothes off. They took pictures of me.. saying I was queer and I was a needy whore. They did far worse than that. One day after school they tied me up and one of them raped me. I came home smelling like it to, so my parents contacted the police and had the guy arrested. But I didn't tell them everything that happened.. so nobody knows the whole story.

All of this is why I am the way I am. Every morning I get up and go through the same routine. Take a shower, get dressed, fix my hair, cut myself, eat breakfast, puke, go to school, get tortured, come home, eat dinner, puke, then eventually cry myself to sleep. I had to walk to school every morning because I'd miss the bus on purpose. I still didn't have my driver's license either. I was still 15 years old. Life sucked for me. I don't know how others can be so happy all the time. Do they have perfect lives or something? I didn't even think that was possible!

Before leaving for school, I stuffed my blades into my bag. I was a screwed up human being. Living life like everything is dull to me. But honestly, everything is dull to me. Nothing makes me happy anymore. Not even Hello Kitty can cheer me up. I didn't have any friends. Nobody was interested in me. Girls looked at me with disgust in their eyes whenever I'd ask them something. Well, unless you're Wendy Testaburger. She was actually the only girl that bothered to be nice to me. But she was with Stan, so who cared. Kyle was cool, but he didn't talk to me a whole lot. He was a nice guy, and he helped me on my Algebra assignments when I needed it. But I didn't consider anybody my friend.

I walked in through the front doors of the school. I avoided eye contact with people on my way to my locker. I entered the combination and unlocked it, opening up the door to find a folded up piece of paper. Somebody must have stuck it in there when I wasn't looking. I unfolded the piece of paper seeing words scribbled in black ink.

_Meet me behind the school once you've read this note. I promise that I'm not going to hurt you. I know what you're going through, you can't keep it inside you forever. _

_-K _

_P.S. Happy Valentine's Day! _

It was from somebody that's name started with a K so that leaves a couple of options. Honestly, I was hoping it was from Kenny. I loved the guy. He was cute and he was friendly with everyone. But I doubt it was from him. He wouldn't wanna see me anyway. So that meant it was probably from Kyle, but Kyle wouldn't wanna see me either. So maybe this was some prank. I folded the note back up and stuck it inside my coat pocket. I walked out towards the back of the school, managing to dodge the bullies, and there he was. It wasn't a prank at all.

"So you came? I was wondering if you would show up."

"K-Kenny?!"

"Yes, that's my name."

"But why?"

"Butters, listen. I know you're bullied here at school. You cut yourself."

"How did you-"

"When you reach to grab something your sleeves ride down. I can see the marks on your wrists. You're also bulimic."

"How did you figure that one out?!"

"Butters, you look like a twig. You used to carry on a couple of pounds.. I'm not saying you were fat, because you were at a perfectly healthy weight then, but now you look like a twig. In gym, your shirt and pants are really baggy on you, I'm surprised they don't fall off. I can see your ribs too. Its unhealthy. You need to be eating."

"I do eat."

"Yeah, but you puke it up. Butters, I'm saying this because I care about you. I don't want you throwing your life away so early."

"You can't care about me. Nobody does."

"I do care. I've watched you from a distance. I wanna make you the happy Butters that you were."

"I don't know if anything will help."

"Why is that?"

"When you've been in trouble most of your life, picked on, been called names, harassed.. sexually even... you'd understand."

"You were sexually harassed?"

...I think I've said too much.

"Oh my God, Butters.. I didn't know I'm so sorry! Who did that to you?!"

"Th...the seniors.. They sexually harassed me.. and I was raped once.." Tears formed in my eyes thinking about it. Thinking about the pain it all caused me. I had been traumatized ever since.

Kenny noticed me about to cry. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head into his chest and started sobbing. I had never cried on someone before, nobody seemed to care, but Kenny... he actually did. He acted concerned for me. Letting me cry on him like this.

"Shh.." Kenny rubbed my back and I flinched. "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head and looked up at him. My eyes were red from where I had been crying, and my cheeks had tear stains on them. I had a big bruise where he touched me from getting punched two days ago.

"Butters.. I want you to know that I love you. If nobody else loves you, remember that I do. I care about you. I want you to be healthy, I want you to smile. I wish that I could take back all those painful times where you were bullied and harassed." He held onto me and pulled me into a hug. "Happy Valentine's Day, Butters." He looked me in the eye and leaned forward, placing a light, yet sweet kiss on my lips. I smiled. I smiled for the first time in a long time. Somebody actually loved me. Actually cared enough about me to be doing this. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ken. I love you too!" I stood on my tippy toes and pecked his lips.

For the first time in what seems like forever, I actually felt happiness.


End file.
